Victims By Design
by Sherri3555
Summary: We all know that Asuhi is an innocent sweet heart; so innocent that we turned him into a yandere-cutie. Ahem, moving on. And we all know that yanderes will do anything for their senpai (In this case, it's Yuto) and will go as far as killing the competition. Yikes! Warning: Death, terrible writing, yandere!Asuhi, yaoi(?)


**~Yandere-kun! Teehee, ~Yandere-kun! Where are you, my precious?**

 **Asuhi: Um, who's Yandere-kun?**

 **Me: My ADORABLE yandere, of course! *evil giggles***

 **Yuto: Aren't you a female? And assexual?**

 **Me: The guys in the anime and books are better. (*mutters* Which gives me more cuties to ship) Not to mention, there are male yanderes.**

 **Yuto: Then who's Yandere-kun?**

 **Me: Uh. (*hides tablet full of Quotev quizzes*) He's like, out right now. Probably stalking me so you better get out if you value your life.**

 **Asuhi: Um, that's a bit creepy. (*mutters* No one lays a single finger on my Yuto.)**

 **Yuto: Mkay~! C'mon Asuhi, I wanna take you somewhere else! (*Drags Asuhi out of here!)**

 **Me: (*Sighs*) Phew, I can take my quizzes in peace. So, uh, warning: CHARACTER DEATH, GORE(?), MURDER and of course, YANDERE ASUHI!**

 **Oh, and the beginning is kinda like the scenery in Lost Time Memory and the ending is kinda like Outer Science. (Mekakucity Actors was a good anime!)**

* * *

It was a beautiful Friday, and the sunset looked better than Yuto have ever seen in his entire life.

It was probably because Yuto was walking with his crush, they were going home together since the others were having a "ladies' night" or going home on their own. "Yuto-senpai, c-can I ask you s-something?"

"Y-Yeah?" ' _God damn it Yuto! Stop acting like a nervous school girl for heaven's sake!_ 'Yuto stopped walking, and so did he so we could face each other.

Asuhi's lovely teal eyes glanced at him and his sweet smile turned to an innocent frown. "U-Um, I just wanna say that, I um . . . I l-like you. Like more than a friend!"

He looked at the ground, clearly embarrassed. ' _So kawaii though~!_ '

"Uh . . . I-I like you too!" Yuto studdered, blushing like a red tomato. Yuto did the only thing Yuto could think of; Yuto embraced him so his teal eyes could look at his hazel ones. He was so beautiful, Yuto don't know what Yuto did to deserve him. "S-So does that mean that w-we are . . ?" he shyly asked, still blushing at the fact that a) Yuto like him back and b) his lips are about a few centimeters away from Asuhi's.

Yuto bit his lip, which made him shiver. "N-Not yet. I don't know anything about dating and such, plus I still have a lot of school work to focus on. I just don't know about making it _public_. How about . . . a secret relationship? We remain friends at school and lovers at home, mkay?"

' _He's just too damn kawaii~!_ '

"Y-Yeah, I understand. As long as I'm with Yuto-senpai, I don't care what happens!" He such an innocent sweet heart.

Or so Yuto thought.

* * *

 **First Victim: Eruna I.**

"Eruna!" Asuhi innocently asked. "C-Can I ask you something?"

Eruna turned to Asuhi, her scarf flowing in the wind of the outside. "Hey Asuhi! What's up?"

"I just wanted to ask if you'd accompany me for some stargazing on the roof? Everyone else seems busy, and I wanted to hang out!" To top it off, Asuhi gave her the puppy eyes. "Pretty please?"

Eruna awed. "How can I resist such sweetness!? C'mon, let's go right now!"

"Okay! Follow me!" Asuhi said, skipping on each flight of stairs like a pre-schooler. "Oh, be careful when you look over the railings. It would be a shame if you fell down to you death."

Eruna stared at him for a second. ' _Did he just . . . no, he's just warning me not to fall down. I swear I saw a sneer on his face!_ '

"S-So, how long is it until the stars come out?"

"Ah, good question. _Real soon, ~Eruna!_ "

"Um, not to be rude or anything but you're starting to creep me out Asuhi." Asuhi's sneer turned to an innocent smile and he made a kawaii face. "Oh, I apologize for that. I didn't get enough sleep so I may be a bit crabby tonight. It's all fine though Eruna, now you wanna watch the sunset?"

"Awesome!" Eruna followed Asuhi as he led them to a secluded area, where the rails were really wobbly and rusted. ' _How come they didn't replace these?_ ' Eruna thought.

Eruna peered over to where the bottom was when she felt something pushing her forward. "H-HEY!" she screamed, but her mouth was covered by delicate yet strong hands. The hand finally was removed, but her screams and cries for help were muffled by her tyed scarf. Now two hands were pushing her off. She tried to kick Asuhi, but Asuhi just pushed her down. She felt the rails bent as she fell to the ground, killing her in the process of being smashed to bits. Before her death, she saw her life flash by as she peered up at her killer in shock. Her pink eyes engaged with teal.

Asuhi was staring down at her, with his hands behind his back and the most devious sneer she has ever seen. "You are too close to Yuto-senpai, Eruna- _kun_. I'm afraid that you were getting way too cozy with him. ~Goodbye _Eruna Ichinomiya_."

(Credit to Yandere Dev's creation of Yandere Simulator! The kill was from his game!)

* * *

 **Second Victim: Nyamirin**

Nyamirin watched Yuto as he continues his conversation with Asuhi. She'd be lying if she said that she was jealous. She really liked Yuto, and wanted him all for herself. Call her selfish or a brat, but Yuto is all hers!

". . . And that's how Eruna managed to dress me up like that all day!" Yuto said, finishing his story about the time Eruna blackmailed him into wearing a maid's dress for an entire day. God knows how many people were blushing or having nose bleeds.

Asuhi giggled, which made Yuto smile and Nyamirin angry. ' _He's not suppose to be talking to Asuhi like that! He's also not suppose to be smiling either! Yuto, when will you realize that Asuhi is not as innocent as he seems?_ '

Asuhi glanced at Nyamirin's direction, making her panic and quickly hide behind the bushes next to her. Asuhi grinned, which made Nyamirin nervous now. "Sorry Yuto, I gotta go now! Teehee, I'll see you later!" Asuhi skipped away, giving Nyamirin a chance to talk to Asuhi.

"Y-Yuto-kun!" Nyamirin called out. Yuto glanced at Nyamirin for a few seconds before smiling and asking how her day was. "How my day was isn't important right now! I don't think you should be friends with Asuhi; he's not as innocent as he looks!"

"N-Nyamirin? I think you need to lie down, you're speaking nonsense!"

"No Yuto-kun! I'm fine, really! It's Asuhi who's not fine! He's dangerous and insane! You have to believe me, please!"

"I-I can't, Nyamirin. You can't decide who I should hang out with or not!"

"B-But-"

I'm sorry but I have to leave now. We'll talk about this later, okay?" Yuto yelled, storming off. ' _How can she think such an adorable and kawaii guy like Asuhi could be a monster? She's the monster!_ '

Nyamirin was in tears as she silently cried, standing in the spot where Yuto and her just had that short argument. "W-When will he find out?" she cried, wiping her tears but it was no use. The more she thought about it, the more tears form in her eyes.

* * *

 **Third Victum: Otone F.**

Asuhi stepped outside quietly and hid behind the trees, stalking his prey. "Otone Fujishiro," he muttered. "You've been a bad girl lately, talking to Yuto-senpai and looking at him like he's yours. I cannot have that happening, _Otone-kun_."

Asuhi had assigned Otone to accompany him to a lovely picnic with Yuto and the rest of the Drama Club. Asuhi, of course, didn't inform the Drama Club.

He had set up a lovely picnic place near the hills, gazing at the wonderful plaza. He specifically made the tea himself, adding a secret ingredient in the tea. And if that didn't happen, he slipped some poison in most of Otone's rice balls. It wasn't poison to kill her, and he was going to eat the non-poison ones himself to prove that Otone just had some sort of flu or something.

"Ah, there you are Asuhi-san! Uh, not that Fujishiro-chan was looking forward to hanging out here, peasant!" Otone stammered, slowly walking like a princess towards Asuhi. "B-Because Fujishiro-chan is now in a good mood, s-she decided to come over because s-she had a good day of beating up g-gangs at the outskirts of town!"

' _Ugh, such an annoying b*tch_ ,' Asuhi thought, throwing her a fake smile. He despised her "I'm-such-a-bad-chick" act and that princess walk made him want to puke. "Um, yeah Otone-kun! Would you like some tea?"

He lifted up some of the branches to reveal the lovely view of nature. Otone's violet eyes stared in awe as her jaw was down. "That's so beautiful," she gawked, before remembering who she was talking to. "Um, I-I mean Fujishiro-chan has seen better! She likes long walks on the beach and um, dangerous city streets!"

"Yeah, sure. Um, the teas over there and I brought some jam just for you!"

"Uh, thank you Asuhi-san." She stirred the jam into the tea, and blew it to make it cool down. Once it did, she finally took a sip of the tea. Asuhi smiled before a buzzing came from his phone. "E-Excuse me Otone-kun, I have to take this call."

Actually, this wasn't part of the plan at all! Asuhi opened his phone and held it near his ear.

"H-Hello?"

"Hey Asuhi! I just wanted to say that you wanna hang out by the plaza later? I have a free hour with nothing to do, so what do you say? Like old times?"

"O-Of course! I'll meet you there!"

"Thanks! Kiss-kiss!" The call ended with Asuhi's heart beating like a drum set. ' _B-By the plaza? In a few hours? Oh, I'll never be able to calm down near him!_ '

His thoughts were interrupted by a fit of coughing. _Bingo_!

* * *

 **Fourth Victim: Azumi S.**

Azumi has been chasing Yuto-senpai ever since she layed eyes one him, and Asuhi noticed every single time. "So, Yuto. Um, I just wanted to give you this!"

She shoved a small bag into Yuto's hand and blushes, her violet/magenta eyes filled with shyness and innocence. ' _Tsk_ ,' Asuhi thought. ' _She's as innocent as a tiger!_ '

"T-Thanks Azumi! I'll remember this." Yuto blushed a bit while she skipped away as her more-cheerful self. Yuto frowned after she was out of sight, and his blush was gone in a snap. " _'Thanks Azumi'_ ," he mocked himself. "Pathetic. Damn am I lucky that I can act. Ugh, Asuhi is gonna kill me if he found out about this. He's just so adorable when he's jealous though, so it's kinda worth it in the end. Mmh, these cookies taste like sand."

He threw the bag away and spitted out the content of "cookies."

(Not so much of "nice guy" Yuto now, eh? Such a kuudere to everyone who likes him but Asuhi.)

"Mmh, ~Yuto-senpai is so loyal! Just makes me fall in love with him all over again!" Asuhi muttered to himself, blushing as he remembered all the time they kissed, hugged and embraced. He remembered _every_ time.

"Now for that brat, she shouldn't be flirting around with someone else's boyfriend. Hmm, she deserves some humiliation right now. Or even better!"

* * *

"What's a knife doing here?" Azumi picked it up and stared at it. "I better give this to an adult!" She started sprinting towards the school.

" _Perfect_ ," someone muttered from the roof. "Phase one complete."

Asuhi's teal eyes eyed a dead body of a girl he murdered. She wasn't hard to kill; in fact, she was probably the weakest person she has ever seen. He mopped up the blood and pour all of it in a bucket of water. Delicately, he lifted the bucket with unnatural ease and spilt it right over Azumi.

"W-What the hell? Is this blood? No no no no no! I have to clean up before someone sees me like this!" Phase two, perfect.

Asuhi did one last thing before running away from the roof. He picked the corpse up and threw it down the ground, and it somehow managed to stay in one piece. "Yeek! Oh my god, is that a dead body? EEK!" Phase three and four; complete.

Students heard the scream, but they'll assume that it was the victum. And there standing was a bloody Azumi; standing near a corpse covered in blood with a knife in her hand. Mission framing; complete.

"Y-You monster!"

"How could you do such a terrible thing?"

"You should go to jail!"

(Credit to Yandere Dev's creation of Yandere Simulator! The prank was from his game!)

* * *

 **Fifth Victum: Himi Y.**

"Himi-senpai," Asuhi muttered, sneering at the newspaper he was reading.

' _Himi-senpai was interviewed by yours truly yesterday morning about the Astronomy Club representative, Asuhi Imuzi. She declared that Asuhi has been doing very gorey and disturbing things lately, and said that she saw Asuhi holding a knife once! Himi-senpai than started ranting about how she thinks that Asuhi, an innocent rookie, has been doing devious things and even accused Asuhi of murdering innocent people! Here's what she said:_

 _ **A:**_ _First question, why do you think that Asuhi would do such a thing?_  
 _ **H:**_ _I couldn't believe it, but it's so true! He's been odd lately, not to mention Eruna's missing and someone's messing with other students; girls to be exact! Asuhi's really innocent, which makes a perfect cover-up for a murderer. I saw it with my two bare eyes; he has a knife in his hand!_

 _ **A:**_ _Okay, well, do you have any evidence?_  
 _ **H:**_ _I told you, I saw him with my two eyes! He's been acting kooky lately; ask anyone! And all those attacks cannot be an accident!_

 _ **A:**_ _Well, can you prove that Asuhi is the one who committed these crimes and not someone else?_  
 _ **H:**_ _Well, uh, no. Not exactly but he's totally up to-_

 _ **A:**_ _Are you saying that you have no actual proof?_  
 _ **H:**_ _N-No, he's really insane! You've got to believe me!_

 _With no proof and no witnesses, however, Asuhi is indeed innocent until proven guilty. Since she had no proof, we can only assume that she's trying to either frame Asuhi Izumi or starting rumors to be a hero._ '

Perfect. Himi's reputation is lowering; people are throwing her looks behind her back and perhaps even starting rumors. And even better, Asuhi is dubbed as an innocent boy who has been thrown into a mess. People were smiling at him and even chatting with him, saying that they don't believe Himi at all. All was going as plan.

When Himi caught him with a knife, he ran away. That was all part of his plan.

Yuto-senpai and her were both working together a bit too closely for Asuhi's liking. He purposely revealed himself with a knife when Himi was there, but he carefully made sure that Himi was the only witness. He's also been acting a bit off around Himi to purposely lure her into thinking that he was a murderer. And he never got caught!

It helped that Yuto believed the articles, and decided to make their relationship public to cheer him up. People congraguated him, and his secret was forever a secret.

* * *

"THE END!" Eruna yelled, surprising an asleep Usamaru and a snoring Himi. "Ah c'mon Eruna!" Usamaru yelled, rubbing his eyes like an adorable kitten.

"E-Eruna, I don't think that story is very realistic. I don't even have the guts to kill a bug!" Asuhi protested, his rosy cheeks turning pinker. "And I would never kill my friends either!"

"How come you died? Didn't you write the story?" Yuto asked, having a disaproving face. "This girl and her fantasies," he muttered to himself.

Eruna gave him a "shut-the-f*ck-up" face and pointed out," Actually, Sherri wrote this and gave it to me to read. Something about her not being an actual character or whatever."

Nyamirin giggled. "Maybe this could be a play!"

Asuhi just blushed. "N-No way, Nyamirin! I think we have enough murderous themes for today!"

Yuto just scooted closer to Asuhi and chuckled. "Although, a bloody Asuhi would look a bit kawaii~!"

Otone just cringed. "You people are sick," she said, sipping her tea that she made. Asuhi just giggled before saying something that made Otone spit her tea all over hersel. "~Now, now, _Otone-kun_ , you've been a really bad girl! Be a shame if someone were to slip some poison into your delicious tea."

"~NYAA, DON'T MESS WITH ME!"

* * *

 **Me: It's a miracle how I'm not in therapy.**

 **Yuto: W-Why did they all have to die!?**

 **Me: Not all of them died, Yuto. Tsk, tsk, you need to pay attention to the story instead of doting over Asuhi.**

 **Yuto: Asuhi wouldn't murder his friends just for me! I'm not that special or anything . . .**

 **Asuhi: I wouldn't ever kill anyone! *death glare at me***

 **Me: ~Right, and I'm an anti-Otaku who hates yaoi. Slit your wrist and go jump of a bridge!**

 **Asuhi & Yuto: What?**

 **Me: I'm part of the Undead Army! Hell, I'm wearing my Day of the Dead shirt as I'm writing this!**

 **Asuhi: Writing?**

 **Me: Yeah, let's not get into the concept of parallel universes and the fourth wall. Anyways, say bye to the fans!**

 **Asuhi: ~Bye! *KAWAII SMILE!***

 **Yuto: M'kay. 'Till next time, people!**

 **Me: TTFN! (*whispers* I can't tell whether to say goodbye or pray that you all are not disgusted by my creation of Yandere!Asuhi. I didn't create it, but I certainly turned it up to a higher level. Yanderes are just way too cute!)**

 **(Can't believe I managed to write this in a day!)**

— **Sherri3555**

 **P.S. I'm up for suggestions for stories so PM me if you'd like to suggest something. I'll put your name in it!**

 **Include: Pairing that I ship, fandom that I know and detailed summary. And a title if you may. Or suggest a challenge/prompt I could do!**


End file.
